


Taxi

by Loredib (Loredi)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Puckurt Week, Day 1 (AU). This is an AU wherein Kurt takes a taxi. G. ~500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taxi

Kurt Hummel took a taxi because he didn’t want to walk the crowded streets crying over a stupid bastard. Not that he was crying, mind you, he was controlling himself perfectly well, except when he had almost bitten off the head of a woman who had stepped on his foot accidentally. Ok, to tell you the truth Kurt was an emotional mess when he took that taxi. He had just broken up with his boyfriend after several attempts to ignore what a douchebag he was.

 

He wanted to call his friends and spend the evening talking about heartbreaks and watching terrible action movies. However, he thought with a sigh, he’d have to choose one or the other because his female friends hated action movies and his male friends hated to talk about romantic problems.

 

He was distracted, staring at the nothingness outside the cab when the music started. It was cheesy eighties rock that reminded him of his father and made him tap his fingers. A little. And then the taxi man started to sing along with a deep, manly voice. Kurt couldn’t resist and smiled. Then his taxi man looked at him through the rear-view mirror and Kurt blushed, because his taxi man turned out to be a really handsome man with a sexy smirk that made him forget for a minute that he was upset.

 

“We can sing any song you want,” said the man suddenly. “I mean, if it makes you smile again, I can sing twinkle little star… So worth it.”

 

Kurt chuckled a little, but he couldn’t make himself answer for a couple of seconds.

 

“I don’t think you’re familiar with the soundtrack of Wicked,” said Kurt, just to remind himself that this was a taxi driver, probably just as ignorant as the hundreds of boys who had tormented him through his high school life.

 

The man hesitated while he stopped in a red light.

 

“I know it’s this musical about the witch of the Wizard of Oz but I don’t know the lyrics.”

 

Kurt put his best “not impressed” face, until the man continued.

 

“So I’ll have to google it later and sing it to you on the phone.”

 

And ok, that was a way to ask for his number, but Kurt wasn’t about to give in.

 

“I don’t just give my number to complete strangers.”

 

“Then I’ll have to give you mine,” said the other quickly. “And we could get to know each other better.”

 

“Do you use that one on all your passengers?” asked Kurt, faking nonchalance while his heart was thumping.

 

“Nope,” answered he, turning his head to look at Kurt in the eyes. “Never really had someone I couldn’t resist in my backseat.”

 

Kurt opened his mouth but couldn’t really say anything, so the other man took advantage.

 

“Noah Puckerman,” said he, offering his hand.

 

“Kurt,” said he, with a light handshake. “Green,” he added.

 

“Kurt Green?” said Noah.

 

“No. Light’s green,” said Kurt with a smirk.

 

Noah laughed and went back to driving.

 

After a couple of minutes, while contemplating the possibility of finding the same taxi driver in a huge city, Kurt made a decision.

 

“Excuse me,” he called the driver.

 

“Yes, sir?” answered he, with an eyebrow up.

 

“Do you happen to like action movies, Noah?”

 

“That I do, Kurt.”

 

“Then turn right on the next corner.”


End file.
